MGS Behind the Game Snake
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: Meet the real Snake as he goes on a bunch of TV shows
1. Chapter 1

**MGS behind the games on the New Paul O' Grady Show**

Lights camera and Action

Loads of people begin to clap

Lights are focus on the man sitting behind a desk on stage

'Hello Hello I'm Paul O' Grady and today we have a special show with the man behind the Metal Gear series SNAKE'.

The crowd cheers.

'Yes yes clam down clam down before someone has a heart attack, (takes a deep breath) and here's my little friend Jess' (Paul pick up a little Labrador onto the desk)

'Now here the man you all been waiting for, cuz you lot aren't here to see me you bds, Snake'.

Snake walks on to the stage wearing his bandana, jeans and a black shirt, shakes Paul's hand and sit down.

Crowds till going wild.

'Thank you for coming Snake'

Thanks for having me'

'It all started at the NES games'.

'Ya the first two games I was in were on NES but my career didn't pick up till the first MGS for the playstation'.

'That game was good'.

'The people loved it and when I went to the streets people would go nuts, I had to kill a few but I got used to it'.

'Away from the games for an moment, after MGS1, at the time you were dating Lara Croft, what happened?'.

'After her first few games her career was going downhill and she was drinking, starting fights, I had to dump her, but I heard she was making a come back and I hope she dies and goes to hell because she won't return my calls'.

'Don't worry Snake you have me'.

Laughing 'thanks Paul'.

'Just wait till I get you in a bedroom, back to the games in MGS2 snake why oh why wasn't you the main character'.

'I was going to be, we were filming on set and none of us know what was happing, Hideo and his secrets, Ocelot was about to steal Metal Gear Ray, then he did this weird thing with his arm and Liquid started talking into the scene behind the set, I yelled cut, walked to Hideo to find out what was going on, he said he thought it would be cool to bring liquid back from the dead, I told it was crazy and fking silly and I basically walked out and told Hideo to find another main character'.

'But you were in parts of the game'

'Hideo came to me because he thought it was not going work without me so he made a part, where I still can be the best but you'll be following the story though Raiden'.

'Many people want to know is he straight or does he swing the other way'

'You didn't hear this form me Paul, but if you go to the right gay bars in town you can find him there'.

'After MGS2 you gone on tour with Linkin Park with Liquid with single Liquid's Armcore, in fact Snake I have a clip'.

'Oh no'.

Clip comes Linkin Park Stage with Snake and Liquid

Snake – Liquid wants a armcore, he want a arm more

Liquid – What the hell are you waiting for

Snake – Look what you made me do, look what you made Solid Snake do, I came, I saw, I counterd.

Clip finish's

Crowd cheers

'What was that like Snake'

'It was great fun, travelling all over, seeing all sorts of people'

'When the X-box came out you went to meet the main man of the X-box world, the master chief'

'Yea that's true, I thought it was a cool set and the story was cool and in some scenes the Chief let me wear his suit and he did the voice over's'

'Really which scenes can we catch you in'

'Well in Halo 2 when the chief could not come in for the day, I did that giving back bomb scene'

'Wow that must have been fun'

'It was something else, but not as good as my games'

'You're close friends with the Prince of Persia'.

'Yes I helped him with his imagine for warrior within'

'why did he want a makeover for'

'This way the Prince became more darker and stronger and cooler'

'Now in MGS3 you played your father the big boss'.

'Well they wanted me back ASAP and people wanted to know more about the beginning of the story so we did snake eater'.

'You had an eye shot out that must have been scary'

'Well it may looked bad but it was mostly make up and effects'

'After that you took part as James Bond'

'Yea in MGS3 the guys in charge of Bond put a suit on and thought hey that our guy, its called I never thought of dying, its out next year in March'.

'I be sure to see it then, you also know a lot of the Tekken crew'.

'I training a lot in the gym with those guys'.

'Is there one you like better then the others'

'Paul he's a great guy with a good heart not very smart but a good heart.

'Its said within the next two years you'll have a part in Predator 3 movie'.

'I'll be part of a team of main characters, that's all I can say about it'.

'Any other movies will you be in'.

'Matrix the beginning, Star Wars 3.5 the rise of vador, Dog Soldiers 2, Metal Gear Solid the movie, and Lost series 4 on sky one

'It's been lovely having you Snake, I am Paul O' Grady, good night.

Next Chapter Snake and Family will be seeing Jerry


	2. Chapter 2

**MGS behind the games – Jerry Jerry **

An man standing in front of the crowd walks a few steps 'Have you got problems with your family, sure everyone does, but what happens if you killed your family, Hi I'm Jerry Springer on The Jerry Springer Show.

The crowd goes wild

'On today's show we go behind the game with a man who been our hero since 1999, ladies and gentlemen welcome Solid Snake.

Snake walks onto the stage, wave to a few people and sat down onto a chair.

'Thanks for coming Snake'

'Well let's get this over and done with'

'Ok you think this started with your father'

'Yes it's all his fault'

'Tell us what happen between you two'.

'The S O B tried to kill me'.

'Snake I think I should tell you we have him back stage and could hear everything we're saying'.

'I have nothing to say to him'

'But he has a lot to say to you, come on out Big Boss,

Big Boss comes on stage, the crowd boo's and hiss, Big Boss sits next to Snake

Snake gets up and walks away and gives Big Boss the finger

Jerry – 'Now Big Boss, why did you try to kill Snake'.

Big Boss – 'He tried to stop me in Metal Gear on the NES'

Snake – 'You were the one who send me in'.

Big Boss – 'You were grounded'

Snake – Oh grow up'.

Big Boss and Snake started swearing and trying to fight each other

Jerry – 'Snake, Big Boss, we have another member of the family, Liquid Snake

Liquid walks onto the stage, and sit down next to Big Boss.

Jerry – 'Now Liquid what your part in this

Liquid – I always tried to make daddy happy but he always sided with Snake (starts crying)

Big Boss – You were such a pussy, when you were 9 you dressed like a girl'.

Liquid – 'You said I looked pretty'.

Snake – 'Wait a sec, Liquid, were you the girl who hanged out with me till I was 11'.

Liquid - ……………….Yes'.

Snake – 'YOU WERE MY FIRST KISS'.

Liquid – 'you remembered, how sweet'.

Snake throws up and calls a priest

Jerry – So basically Liquid your dad never spend any time with you'.

Liquid – 'Not only that, he always said I was a peace of crap'.

Big Boss – 'And I was right too'.

Jerry – 'We also like to bring Solidus Snake on'.

Solidus walks on to the stage and take a bow and sits on the other side of the big boss

Jerry – 'Now Solidus you did a lot in your life time'

Solidus – 'Dam straight, I was George Sears leader of USA'

Big Boss – 'I was very proud that day'

Snake – 'Get a room'.

Jerry – 'Solidus you also have a son'.

Solidus – 'A foster son but I love him like a son'.

Jerry – 'He is also here today Raiden'

Raiden walks past everyone and sits next to Snake

Jerry – 'Raiden how are thing between you and Solidus'

Raiden – 'Though, he hated the fact that deep down I'm gay

Snake – Ha I knew it, Otacon you owe me ten bucks'.

Otacon walks onto the stage and gives Snake ten bucks

Jerry – 'Now the crowd asks the guys a question'

An tall black man stands up – 'Yeh Big Boss where were you when your kids were growing up

The crowd clap and cheers.

Big Boss – 'I was busy shagging your mom'

An Blonde girl stands up – 'Why do all of you try to kill each other'.

Snake – 'We hate each other'.

A skinny guy stands up – 'Raiden, Liquid I just like to say you two are perfect for each other'.

Raiden – 'Thanks we been dating for a month now'.

Liquid – 'I thought we were not going to tell any one'.

Jerry – 'Well it the end of the show and there seems there is only one way to solve the problem'.

Jerry hands Snake an AK

Snake 'Thanks'

Snake shoots them all even Raiden'

Jerry – 'Thanks for watching the show good night'.


End file.
